


Who is this child?

by streamoflillies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Child Rey, F/M, Finn trusts Rey's judgement, Leia just wants her son back, Leia knows Ben better than he thinks, Poe hates Kylo, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Kylo Ren, Rise of Skywalker won't happen in this verse, confused Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streamoflillies/pseuds/streamoflillies
Summary: Rey is a child and Kylo is confused.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is because I read one where Ben has a kid, and I got thinking about how he plays tough and scary, but I don't think he could actually be mean to a child. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta, and wrote this mostly on my phone, so please point out any errors.
> 
> Ps. I'm imagining her as close to the age her parents left her behind at.

This child in front of him, it couldn't be. But he could feel their bond. What was happening?

"Wh- Who are you?" the child in front of him asked, sitting up from where she was slumped against a wall, tears obvious in her eyes.

"My name is Ben." He didn't even think to use his other name. "What's yours?"

"Rey" She stood, and looked up at him, defiant even as a small child. "How did you get in here? I locked the door."

"I- I'm not actually here. We're speaking through the force." He paused, and crouched down, knowing his bulk was intimidating, and not wanting to scare her more than she already was. "Why are you upset?"

"I don't know where I am. I just woke up on this ship, and there's no sand outside, and no one else is here." She sniffed and gathered herself. "Through the force? What do you mean?"

"We are connected by the force. I can't see what's around you, and you can't see what's around me, but we can see each other." To show her this, he reached over to his table and picked up the first thing that came to hand, his saber.

Rey's eyes widened, "That's a lightsaber isn't it, are you a jedi?"

Ben paused, "Yes it is, but I'm not quite a jedi." He put the saber back before she could ask anymore about it. He shifted to sit cross-legged in front of her rather than crouching. "Can you tell me anything more about where you are? Maybe I can come find you." He'd spent so long hunting her, but he just wanted to protect her now.

"There are lots of trees. So much green." She said with wonder. "And I saw a creature. Big and scaly, with broad spike plates on its back."

Ben nodded. "Sounds like a stego. You must be on Albian." He paused. "Will you be okay if I leave? It's not too far and I'll be there soon."

Rey nodded. "I'm used to being alone."

Ben knew then that he needed to get to her as fast as he could, burn out his engines if he had to. As he stood, he had an idea. "Can I give you something? As a promise that I'll come for you?"

Rey smiled and nodded.

Ben walked over to the cupboard in his room, and pulled out a ring on a chain from the back. It bore the symbol of Allderan, and had been given to him by his mother. It had never fit right, so he wore it around his neck for many years. He stopped wearing it when he left jedi training, but could never bring himself to get rid of it .

He went back over to Rey and gave it to her, dropping it into her hand, still unsure about touching her. "It was my mother's, can you keep it safe for me?"

She nodded and put the chain around her neck.

Ben gave her a small smile and walked out of the room, breaking the link.

* * *

As Ben approached Albian, he stopped focusing on where he was going, and let the force guide him to her. He set down beside a small transport vessel. He walked to the ramp, which was still down and called to her "Rey? Are you in there?"

He heard a scuffle inside, like someone who tried to stand up too fast for their own limbs, and then was struck by a small child running and wrapping their arms around him. "Ben, you did come for me."

"Of course I did. I gave you my word." Ben then realized that he'd made no plans beyond finding her. He could hardly bring a child back with him to the first order.

He should probably take her to his mother, she might know how to help. Would he face his mother to help Rey? Could he?

As he asks these questions in his mind, he looked down at the child wrapped around his legs, and knew the answer would always be yes. He would do anything for her. He reaches down and lifts her into his arms, "Would you like to meet my mother?"

Rey nods, "Is she nice like you?"

Ben pauses, "Even nicer. Come on, we'll have to take your ship, mine only seats one." He carried her up the ramp, setting her down to close it.

* * *

Across the galaxy, Leia felt the change in her son. He found someone to care for again. And he's coming home.

* * *

As they flew across the galaxy, Rey in the copilot seat, Ben was struck by a realization. He wouldn't mind children of his own. Especially if they had more of Rey than himself in them. This child, though she'd been through so much, was still so bright.

As he looked over at her, he saw a glimpse of the future. A child with Rey's smile, and his own untamable hair. And he knew that he didn't want to raise a child in a world with the first order.

But first, he needs his own Rey back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I used a dinosaur instead of researching Star Wars creatures, I was lazy okay. Also, I was originally going to use an Ankylosaurus, and then I realized that I would be calling it an 'ankylo' and decided against that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is honestly just small Rey meeting everyone

As they approached Ajan Kloss, they received a signal from the planet. Poe spoke. "Kylo, I know you're on that ship, and the general says you mean no harm, but I still don't trust you." He pauses. "But, general's orders. You're clear to land." 

"Understood. I'll expect to have a couple shadows. You and the tra- Finn" He ended the communication. 

Rey piped up. "Why doesn't he like you? And why'd he call you Kylo? You're Ben." 

"Because I hurt him. I hurt a lot of people. And because Kylo was my name when I hurt people." 

Rey considered this for a second. "Okay, but no more hurting people or you can't be my friend." 

Ben smiled, the simple logic of a child was refreshing against his inner turmoil. 

They landed, and Ben walked down the ramp holding Rey's hand. Poe and Finn stood waiting. As soon as they saw Rey, looks of confusion crossed their faces.

"Who's that? You have a child?" Finn blurted out. 

"Who would have a child with you?" Poe added, a look of disgust briefly crossing his face. 

"No, this is Rey. I don't know what happened to her, but I found her this way. I'm hoping my mother can help." 

"No. Way. This is some sick trick." Finn put his hand on Poes shoulder to stop him. 

Finn approached and crouched down in front of Rey, ignoring Ben. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Rey, and Ben is my friend. He told me he's hurt people, but if he does it again he's not allowed to be my friend anymore." 

Finn turned to Poe, "Still think that's not Rey?" 

"Fine. I'll believe. For now." Poe addresses Ben. "But if you're going to be wandering around here, I would like you to hand over your lightsaber." 

Finn stood from where he was crouched in front of Rey and held his hand out to Ben, who gave him the saber easily. It didn't feel right in his hand anymore. It felt like a part of Kylo, and he was surprisingly relieved to be rid of it. 

Poe nodded, and turned pointing towards the camp. "The general is waiting." He beckoned to them and Ben and Rey followed, Finn taking the rear. 

As they crossed the landing area, Rey tripped on a root, not used to a forested area. Sand shifts, it doesn't trip you. Ben easily picks her up and they continue, now able to move faster, not having to slow down for her shorter legs to keep up. 

Finn, following behind, sees this and wonders at the care that Ben shows towards her. All he knows of him is Kylo, fighting him in the forest, the anger inside him. He truly is a changed man. 

When they reach the generals quarters, Poe knocks and she calls to them to come in. Ben has to duck slightly to enter, and sets Rey down inside. 

Leia's eyes widen at the sight of the child. She can feel Rey's power from her, but this can't be Rey. Though it explains the change in her son. 

She looks to her son, "How did this happen?" 

Nervous to be seeing his mother again, especially after all that he's done, he stumbles over his words, "I- I don't know. We connected- the force- and she was like this." He stopped himself from rambling any further and looked at his feet. 

Rey, noticing his discomfort, reached for his hand, and he took it. "He saved me. I was alone, and he found me. And he gave me this." She pulls the ring out from under her shirt where she had tucked it. "He said it was his mother's and we were coming here to meet her."

Leia smiled at how easily this child had worked her way through Ben's armor. "I guess I should have introduced myself. I am Leia Organa, though most here call me general, and I am Ben's mother. 

Rey nodded. "It's nice to meet you. Can you tell me why people around here seem to know me, but I've never met them?" She looked towards Finn and Poe as she said this. 

"That is going to be a complicated story. Would you like some food first?" 

Rey nodded at the offer. "Yes, please. And after you'll tell me?" 

"I will do my best." She looks over to Finn and Poe. "Poe, Finn, can you show her to the dining hall, I would like to talk to my son." 

Rey held Ben's hand tighter. "Can't he come with me?" 

Ben crouched down in front of her. "You'll be safe with them. I promise. Let me and my mother talk, and after I'll come find you again." 

Rey frowned, but nodded. "Promise?" 

"Promise." Ben tapped the ring still outside her shirt with his finger. "I'll always find you."

Rey followed Finn and Poe out, visibly less wary of Finn than Poe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a conversation with his mother, and they figure our some shit

After Rey left, Ben shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry." He blurted out, staring at the ground again. 

Leia approached him, reaching out for his hands. He accepted, warily looking up from the floor. 

"I only care that my son is home." She paused. "I know that you have done unspeakable things, and some may be slower to forgive. But I see how you care for Rey. And I do not see Kylo anywhere in that man."

"Can you help her?" Ben asks, finding it easier to talk for her sake than his own. "I don't know what happened to her and she doesn't either. She thought she should still be on Jakku, but I found her on Albion."

"I will look." Leia smiled. "Go to her, she is good for you." She beckoned at one of her aides, and asked them to show Ben to the dining hall. 

Ben found himself feeling lighter than he had in years. The dark side wasn't pulling at him as it had before. He was still aware of it, but he now has a solid anchor on the light. And his mother's forgiveness. 

He barely paid attention to the aide leading him, he knew where Rey was without knowing how. He could feel their bond pulling him towards her. 

As he entered the dining hall, the noise hushed. Enough of them know him, recognize him as Kylo. Finn notices this, and waves him over to where he is sitting with Rey, Poe nowhere to be seen. Ben heads over, and Rey jumps up, standing on the bench to hug him. "Knew you'd come back." 

When the crowd sees Finn and this unknown child accept him, the tension reduces, but doesn't go away. The loud boisterous conversation gradually begins again, but there are also whispers. 

Finn scoots over so that Ben can sit on the bench, between him and Rey. Ben tries really hard not to notice people moving away from them. 

Finn notices the tension growing in Ben, and begins telling him stories to distract him. Adventures that he and Poe have been on, the many times the falcon has been beat up and put back together. How Chewie has to be cheating at chess.

Ben listens, distracted from the people around him, but remembering his father. The stories so much like the ones his father told him of his and Luke's adventures.

He felt Rey shift closer, leaning on him. She could tell that he was growing upset, and wanted to comfort him, but also kept eating. 

He shifted, putting his arm around her, silently thanking her. He continues listening to Finn, remembering his own adventures with his father, before Luke’s school. His mother always would protest, saying he was too young to go on these missions, but after he stowed away a few times, they agreed that knowing he was there was safer than trying to keep him home.

Rey finished eating, and turned to wrap her arms around Ben. “Can we go find your mother now?” 

He turns to her, “Yes, lets go.” He’s glad to be able to leave this room, the weight of hundreds of eyes upon him. He stands, picking her up. “Finn, can you show us the way back to my mother’s quarters?”

Finn leads them back through the camp, knocking, and entering again. Leia is sitting at a table with another person Ben doesn’t know, surrounded by books, and a computer terminal. She moves a book off a chair, beckoning him to sit beside her. Rey refuses to let him put her on the chair beside him, prefering to cling to him.

“What have you found?” He asks his mother. “Can it be reversed?”

“We still aren’t sure, but there are a few theories floating to the top. One is that Rey encountered something on Albion, but given that there are no legends of powerful events happening there, this is unlikely.

Another theory is that this is caused by your bond with her. There is a legend of another dyad where one of the pair was changed to show the other something they needed to know about themselves.” Ben moved to say something, but Leia held up her hand stopping him. “When they had learned, their counterpart was returned to their true state. I think that the force decided that you needed to learn something, and this was the way to show you.” She gestured at Rey, who had now fallen asleep on Ben’s lap. “And I think that you needed to see that there was still capacity for love in you.”

“How did you know that we were a dyad?” 

Leia smiled “Ben, I know more about you than you will ever know. Plus, I can feel the connection between you. Especially when you entered the room earlier today. The strength of the love flowing between you is overpowering. Even Han and I’s love never felt that strong.” Ben flinched at the mention of his father, and Leia noticed. “He loved you, and I think he would forgive you. Even if you won’t forgive yourself.” 

Ben frowned at that. “I guess I’ll never know for sure, will I?”

“Perhaps not, but does it really matter? You have my love, and Rey’s love. Let that guide you back to the light.” She paused. “Now, let’s get this child to bed. I’ve had rooms prepared for the two of you. They’re just down the hall and across from each other, because I know you won’t dare go far from her.” She stood. “Follow me.”

Ben stood, shifting Rey gently so that she wouldn’t wake. He followed his mother down the hall to a pair of rooms. “Finn is right next door if you need anything.” She added, gesturing at the next room over. “We can talk more in the morning.”

Ben took Rey into one of the rooms, laying her down on the bed. As he laid her down, she clung to his shirt, and he had to gently remove her hand. He laid the covers over her, and went across the hall to his own room. He had much to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben removed the outer layers of his armor, leaving him in just the soft shirt and pants he wore underneath. He sat on his bed, thinking about what his mother had said. He needed to learn something from this for his Rey to be returned.

A part of him didn’t want that, having a child who trusted him implicitly, without the anger he felt from her at times, had been amazing. The pure trust of a child was healing.

However, he missed her fire. The child didn’t have the hardness of his Rey, she was still gentle. She could never understand his pain. He needed his Rey back, no matter how happy this child made him feel.

As he thought about this, a knock came on the door. He stood and opened it. Rey stood on the other side, crying slightly.

Ben immediately crouched down. “What’s wrong?”

Rey hiccuped back her tears, and said waveringly “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“It’s okay,” He said, reaching to bring her close. “I’m here now.” He paused. “How did you know this was my room?”

“I- I don’t know. I just knew.”

“Okay, do you want to come lay down with me? I promise I’ll be here when you wake.”

Rey nodded.

Kylo sat on the side of his bed. “Come here.” He held out his arms to her letting her curl up in his arms.

He laid down, pulling the covers over them both. He thought he would be unable to fall asleep, tormented by his thoughts, but Rey’s calm breaths as she drifted off to sleep pulled him under.

* * *

He woke up the next morning confused. Rather than being wrapped around the small body of child Rey, there was a far larger presence in the bed. Their head was tucked up under his chin, and he didn’t dare move for fear of waking them. As he thought this they stirred, pulling away to look at him. It was Rey, his Rey. No longer a child.

She startled, throwing herself out of the bed. “What?” She looked around herself realising that they couldn’t be on an imperial ship, it didn’t feel sterile enough for that. “Where are we?”

“We’re on Ajan Kloss. Do you not remember?” Ben sat up, keeping his hands visible, making sure she knew he meant her no harm.

Rey looked at him again. “Oh, that wasn’t a dream.” She realized how clingy she had been yesterday. “I wasn’t actually…? Was I?”

Ben smiled. “A child who would barely let me be 5 feet away? Yes.” He stood up, and walked towards her. “May I?” He asked. Rey nodded and he reached for the chain still around her neck, pulling the ring out from under her shirt once more. “And I gave you this.”

Rey looked up at him, remembering how much kindness he had shown her. He truly wasn’t the same man she and Finn had fought in the forest. “Ky- Ben.” She reached up, putting her hand on his where he was still holding the chain. She reached up with her other hand, placing it on his face, the side without the scar. “Can I?”

He nodded slightly, careful not to dislodge her hand from his face. She leaned up, kissing him gently on the lips.

Ben stopped holding back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling him up to him, deepening the kiss.

They both felt the Force hum around them, pleased that their Dyad bond had finally brought them together.

* * *

Next door Finn woke up. He had felt a surge in the force. ‘What was that?’ He asked himself, before remembering that Ben’s room was next door, and deciding he didn’t want to know the details of what made Ben and Rey that happy.

He got up to go find the general, and make sure she knew that Rey was herself again, though there was no way she hadn’t felt the same thing he did. Force, half the galaxy probably felt it.

* * *

Across the galaxy in Exegol, the emperor screamed. All his plans foiled. There was no way he could tear a bond like that apart, or bring either of them to the dark.

* * *

In ships across the galaxy, children stolen from their homes felt more awake than they had in years. They turned to each other, removing their helmets. They all had felt the same thing. Many star destroyers fell that day, destroyed by their own crews.

The first order fell, their leader’s heart stolen away by a nobody from Jakku, and the hearts and minds of the armies turned back to the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the end is cheesy AF


End file.
